What a Surprise
by sheltie
Summary: Sequel to A Surprise Picnic with a Surprise. Charlie and Julie head back home.


**What a Surprise**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Mighty Ducks at all_

* * *

**A/N: When I first writing this I wasn't making this a sequel to anything, but it turned out like it. This is a sequel to A Surprise Picnic with a Surprise. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was decided that the Ducks were going to have a welcome home party for two of their own. Two of the Ducks had left for Boston to go to college. The rest of the Ducks had stayed in state, except for those two. So there was an air of excitement for their two wayward members. Those two members were Charlie Conway and Julie Gaffney.

"Can you believe it, they're coming back and in a week" Connie said with excitement.

"Yeah Cons, we know. You've been telling us over and over again" Goldberg said.

"An over and over" Averman added with a smirk.

Connie punched Averman hard in the shoulder. Averman rubbed his shoulder. Connie sure can hit hard when she felt like it.

"Come on guys, let's get back to planning" Adam said wanting to get things back on track before mayhem broke out.

The rest of the team were at Adam's working on a party for their two friends.

"We should have it a Mickey's" Connie suggested.

"But we always have parties there" Dean said.

"So, it is nice since we don't have to set up the place too much and besides everyone knows us there" Connie said.

"Why can't we have it somewhere else?" Goldberg asked.

"Where would we have it?" Guy asked.

"Why not at coach Bombay's, he wouldn't mind" Adam suggested.

"A brilliant idea, you're so smart" Connie said as she kissed her boyfriend.

Yup, you heard right. Adam and Connie are dating. Connie and Guy had broken up for the last time in their Sophomore year of college. Connie remained single throughout most of her junior year of college til a drunken kiss with Adam that became so much more. Guy took it hard, but ended up figuring that if could pick anyone for Connie then Adam would be on a very short list. So he was alright with it, it just took a while to be in the same room with them. Especially when they were being so cuddling and doing that couple thing.

"So we're going to have it at coach Bombay's?" Dean asked.

"Well, we have to ask first, but it sounds like a plan" Ken said.

"Sounds good, now what about food?" Goldberg asked.

Everyone sighed. Goldberg had lose a bit of weight during the years, but he still loved to eat, he just ate in moderation now.

"Well, I think we should make sure we have a lot of Julie's and Charlie's favorites" Tammy Duncan said.

Tammy Duncan had reunited with most of the Ducks in college and she and Fulton had gotten together.

"Sounds good, you got that Ken?" Adam asked.

Ken was writing everything out. They had Ken do this so they'd have plan to follow. It seemed to help a lot.

"Yeah, so what else?" he asked.

They kept planning til they couldn't think anymore then they split off.

/Scene Break/

"Let me get this straight, you want to have the party welcoming Charlie and Julie here?" Gordon Bombay asked.

The former coach of the Ducks was sitting in the living room with his wife Michelle Bombay nee McKay. With them in the living room was Connie, Adam and Ken.

"Yeah, we were hoping if you could host it" Connie said.

"What do you think?" Gordon asked turning to his wife.

"I like it, we've haven't seen Charlie or Julie since our wedding" Michelle said with a smile.

"We're in, what do you all need?" Gordon asked.

Thus plans were laid out and were reconfigured a bit. Once all the details were settled the three Ducks left feeling good.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in Boston Charlie and Julie were packing up the last of their things.

"You're sure you got everything packed, Charlie?" Julie asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Jules, I doubled and tripled checked" Charlie said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, then why was your adapter for your shaver in the bathroom still?" Julie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Charlie gulped.

"I'll grab that" he said and left for the bathroom.

Julie giggled and shook her head. Poor boy, he'd forget his head if it weren't attached.

"Got it" Charlie announced.

"Good, put it in your kit before you forget" Julie said.

Charlie nodded and did as he was told.

"Now are you all set?" Julie asked.

"Yes, I am" Charlie said.

"Good, then lets get going" Julie said.

Charlie nodded and followed Julie out the door with his bag.

/Scene Break/

The putting together of the party was going smoothly with Connie manning everything to make sure all was getting done. The Ducks were used to this and just followed orders and grumbled about them when Connie wasn't around or else they'd get a death look from the first female Duck.

"Do we have enough chips?"

"Where's the pop, did we get the pop yet?"

"How about ice, do we have enough ice?"

"Where are those napkins?"

"Should we place the table here or there?"

These were some of the questions that the Ducks were bombarded with.

"Connie, everything is fine sweetheart" Adam said.

"Is it?" Connie asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. We have all the food bought and all we have to set it up a little before the party. We have more than enough ice and more than enough drinks to bath in for several days" Adam said.

"Adam, that's disgust. Bathing in pop" Connie said wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry dear" Adam said kissing Connie's nose.

Connie smiled and kissed Adam then snuggled into his arm.

"When are they supposed to arrive?" she asked as she yawned.

"Tomorrow I believe" Adam said.

Connie nodded.

/Scene Break/

Julie and Charlie sat on the plane with Julie looking out the window.

"How come you got the window seat?" Charlie asked pouting slightly.

"Because when I asked you if you wanted to sit by the window you said no" Julie said looking at Charlie.

"When did you ask me that?" Charlie asked with a furrowed brow.

"A couple days ago, Charlie" Julie said resisting the urge to sigh.

"Oh, alright" Charlie said then picked up the book he was reading.

Julie smiled as she saw Charlie reading. He sure had changed when since entering college. He became more studious. It all started his junior year of Eden Hall and he became more focused on his studies and took them much, much more seriously.

/Scene Break/

Connie was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited at the arrival gate with the rest of the Ducks. In her hand was a welcome home sign that she was desperately wanting to hold up, but Adam had kept her in check, for now.

"_Flight 263 from Boston to Minneapolis is now arriving."_

Connie's bouncing began getting more rapid as everything was getting set to open the doors. Once the passengers started making their way out Connie pulled out the sign and held it high waving it about like some mad woman. A few of the Ducks subtly inched away from her.

"I see them" Adam said.

"Where, where are they?" Connie asked as she jumped up repeatedly in hopes of catching a glimpse.

Sadly Connie was short and most of the Ducks towered over her. Even Tammy was about head and a half taller than her.

Adam didn't say a thing as he lifted his arm and waved it.

Connie pouted, but soon she saw her oldest friend Charlie come into view with her second best girl friend, Julie. She rushed them and almost knocked them over.

"Whoa, Cons, who gave you sugar?" Charlie asked chuckling.

"Hush Conway" Connie said as she kept one arm wrapped around his waist. The other around Julie.

Adam came over with the rest of the Ducks.

"Hey Charlie" he said holding out his hand.

Charlie shook it.

"Hey Adam, I'd greet you better, but I appear to have a Moreau attached on me" he said with mirth.

More greetings were met and then Julie and Charlie went to get the rest of their luggage. Once done with that they headed off. They had a small caravan of vehicles waiting for them at one of the parking lots and they all separated into the vehicles and headed off. Julie was going to stay with Connie while Charlie was staying with Adam.

/Scene Break/

The next day they got together and reconnected with one another. They talked about their lives and what was going on with them. Also they talked about what they were going to do with their lives.

"Oh, we're having a party for you two this Friday" Connie said.

"That's great Cons, but you didn't have to do that" Charlie said.

"Yeah, this here is just fine with us" Julie said.

"But we've set everything up. It'll will be at Coach Bombay's place" Connie said pouting slightly.

Charlie sighed. He could never say no to Connie when she got that look. He turned to Julie and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright" he said.

Connie immediately brighten up and leapt at Charlie hugging him all the way down. She grabbed Julie on the way and the three were on the ground.

"Where in the heck does she get this energy?" Julie asked amazed by the strength her friend had displayed.

"No idea, but I'd like to get up" Charlie said.

Adam helped the two as he pulled his girlfriend off Charlie and Julie.

"Thanks Adam" Charlie said.

"No problem Charlie" Adam said with a smile.

"So where is the party at?" Julie asked since she didn't hear it the first time.

"Coach Bombay's. We talked to him and he agreed to it. Miss McKay, I mean, Mrs. Bombay was all for it and was a really big help" Connie said.

"You still have trouble calling her the right name?" Guy asked.

"I do, but I've gotten used to calling her Miss McKay. I mean, they only got married, what, a month or two ago" Connie said.

"They did, but come on Cons, it ain't that hard" Charlie said teasing his friend.

Connie leaned over and punched Charlie hard in the shoulder.

"Ow, Cons, that hurt" Charlie said rubbing his shoulder that was hit. She really did put a lot of force into that punch.

"You deserve it Charlie" Julie said.

"Thank you Julie" Connie said proudly.

Charlie put on a wound puppy look.

Julie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Such a wuss Conway" she said.

Everyone laughed as Charlie's 'hurt' look intensified.

/Scene Break/

Soon the day of the party came and everyone was having fun. Casey came too since she hadn't seen much of her son since he got back since he was staying at Adam's. Everything great with everyone having a good time. Tales of how District 5 became the Ducks and how they were such a terrible team til they became the Ducks.

It was all going good til there a shout.

"JULIE ANN GAFFNEY, WHAT IS THAT AROUND YOUR NECK?" Connie exclaimed.

The rest of the Ducks, Gordon, Michelle and Casey turned to find Connie out something that was still around Julie's neck. That something was a sparkling ring.

Julie looked embarrassed and her eyes shot to Charlie for help.

"Well, I guess we can't hide now huh Jules?" Charlie sighed.

He made his way over and took the chain with the ring off Julie's neck and took the ring off of the chain and Julie held her left hand so Charlie could slide the ring to its proper place.

This all shocked the Ducks. Since when did Charlie and Julie get engaged? They all knew they the two were dating, but not this. This was all new to them all.

"Charles Joshua Conway, you have some explaining to do" Connie growled as she had her hands on her hips.

"Simple Cons. When you're in love and you want to make that love last you buy a ring and propose" Charlie said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. When did this all happen?" Connie asked stomping her foot on the floor.

Julie took over and told the Ducks how Charlie proposed to her. The surprise romantic picnic, the ring in the piece of cake. She even showed the inscription the was on the inside of the band. In the end Connie and Tammy found it very romantic. Tammy eyed Fulton giving very 'subtly' hints. Fulton gulped and made a mental note to kill Charlie later.

Julie and Charlie was then congratulated by their team and the adults. Soon the party had two themes. A welcome home and an engagement.

Charlie was patted on the back and congratulated to be the first duck to be getting married.

"I am so happy for you Charlie" Casey said as she hugged her son.

"Thanks mom" Charlie said hugging his mom back.

Casey then moved on and hugged her future daughter in law.

"Congratulation Julie, I know you'll make my son very happy" Casey said smiling.

"Thanks Casey" Julie said.

Julie was then asked about wedding plans and she answered them truthfully. She hadn't even thought of them yet since she wanted to be with Connie to help her discuss things that and she still had schooling and wanted to get that finished before getting married. Connie was extremely happy with this and they began planning right away with Tammy chipping in.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, that's the sequel to A Surprise Picnic with a Surprise. Hope you all liked it. Sorry if it's a bit weak in some parts. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
